This Core Unit is located within the administrative office of the Blood Research Institute, the research arm of BloodCenter of Wisconsin, and serves as the focal point for the administration of the Program Project. The Administrative Core will provide coordinated, centralized support for the participants of the Program, including the Project Leaders and Core Directors. The Administrative Core has several specific functions: (1) To provide scientific leadership through the combined efforts of the Principal Investigator and the Executive Committee and External Advisory Committees; (2) To maintain and coordinate the physical facilities utilized by the Program, i.e., space and equipment; (3) To execute administrative and budgetary functions; (4) To organize, coordinate and document scientific and administrative meetings of the Program Project leaders; (5) to coordinate the Frontiers In Transfusion Medicine Seminar Series; and (6) to organize and coordinate meetings of the Internal and External Advisory committees. These administrative functions will be carried out under the direct supervision of the Principal Investigator, who is also Vice President for Research and Associate Director of the Blood Research Institute.